fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chie Hayase
Chie Hayase is one of the primary antagonist in Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z. Chie is the youngest and most obnoxious of the Night Terror Precure. A lover of bad puns, pranks and getting under people's skin. Chie is an energetic girl who tries everything in her power to not be normal and leave an impression on people, with help of her genre-savviness and Precure powers. Chie transforms into Cure Warp, who has the power of teleportation and speed. Personality Before becoming a Precure, Chie was an average kid who was bored with her average life. Chie hates everything 'normal' and always looks for excitement in stuff. A big action and video-games fan, especially when stuff explodes, which gets her very excited. It's very hard to like Chie because of her difficult personality, She's incredibly stubborn, loud and can be very obnoxious sometimes. She may just be annoying for the sake of annoying people. Chie doesn't take many things serious and sees everything as an 'awesome' game, which causes her to get at odds with Yuka quite often. Is also a professional liar. You never know when she's telling the truth and when she's just sucking nonsense out of her thumb. Appearance Relationships Yuka Ueshiba One of her teammates. Chie especially loves teasing Yuka, because of how serious and strict she is. Her reaction is the most hilarious, according to Chie. Needless to say, Yuka loathes Chie but does acknowledge her powers as having much potentional, even if Chie is using it the wrong way. Homura Takeda Yue Kara Nemu Yozora Of the Oyasumi Cures, Nemu seems to be Chie's personal rival (that is, until Yue comes along). Despite having similar likes and personalities, the two can't stand each other and always butt heads over small things. Chie does like making fun of Nemu's heroic, idealistic mindset. Mayu Hoshizawa Sayo Asahi Makura Cure Warp "From left to right, and right to left! The pixelated fighter of pace, Cure Warp!" Cure Warp is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Chie. What she lacks in power, she makes up for with speed and the power of teleportation. Cure Warp tends to warp around during fights a lot, to both evade attacks and annoy her enemies with taunts. She uses a small, chip-like device to transform, using the phrase: "Upload: Cure Warp!". Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Polygon Warp' *'Power Glove' Songs Chie's voice actress, Sayaka Aoki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs. Solo Songs Duets & Group Songs Etymology Chie - Can be read in many different ways, such as "Wisdom, Blessing". Hayase - Hayase can mean "Swift Current" or "Rapids". Trivia *In an earlier version of the story, Chie was pretty much a completely different character. Her original name (Kokone Utagoe, Cure Lyric), appearence, character and even powers were vastly different from her current self. The only thing unchanged is her theme color. *Don't call her average. Just don't. *Has the tendecy to adopt a new catchphrase everyday (like '~desu', '~nano' etc.). It's super forced and she solely seems to do it to irritate people (especially Yuka). *Chie 100% aware that she's a villain in the story. A fact she accepts very easily and has a lot of fun with. *Her dream is to become a DJ when she's older. Or a mangaka. Or an actress. Or an idol. Or rock star. Or... Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dark Cures Category:Blue Cures